


Almost All Alone

by myconnormurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Broadway, Evan Hansen - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Musicals, Smut, connor Murphy - Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myconnormurphy/pseuds/myconnormurphy
Summary: Evan goes to the cinema believing he will be on his own but his plan is ruined by the mysterious boy who wakes up his curiosity, Connor Murphy.





	Almost All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is rather long for a one shot but bear with me. There's smut in the end for y'all kinky bastards and feel free to leave some feedback since this is only my second smut.

Evan knew the best time to go to the movies was when they were about to be taken down. Sure, the risk of spoilers is a lot higher but when you don't really talk to people that doesn't count as a problem. Why was that the best time one may think? Easy, the theater was empty and the place where you seat is absolutely up to you.   
This specific Friday night, Evan had decided to go to watch the new Guardians of the Galaxy as he enjoyed Marvel movies but mostly Chris Pratt. As always, there was no one to be seen in the showroom and sighed in relief. Then, he proceeded to pick a seat right in the middle row in the middle seat. Having both armrests to himself, he relaxed and started to look through his phone. Right after opening Snapchat, he found the stories of some of his classmates and started to watch them. Nothing unexpected: people getting drunk at some house party, others smoking drugs and a couple of them doing both things at the same time. He was genuinely concerned for their health but then remembered they did these kind of things every weekend. Not that his opinion would affect anything in any way.   
He scrolled down to find that that guy Connor Murphy had posted something on his account and was surprised because he almost always kept everything to himself and didn't share anything on any social platform. Sometimes Connor scared Evan because he was quiet but not in the same way as him. Evan was shy but Connor... Connor was mysterious and full of secrets. There were more rumors about him than about the cheer captain and that woke up lots of curiosity in Evan. Murphy had posted a video with a black background and a song playing. A great song, to be honest. One of Evan's favorite bands.   
He kept on looking at other people's posts while humming the now stuck-to-his-head song for some time when he felt someone clear their throat. Damn it, he thought he had the place all for himself.   
Evan looked up to find someone with hair down to their shoulders but after looking at that person for another second, he realized he had Connor Murphy in front of him.  
"Oh... hi"  
"Hey... Evan right? You go to my school"  
He looked at him for a second, a little surprised he knew his name. But then remembered he had to reply.  
"YeahI'mEvan" he blurted.   
The other boy chuckled "Ok, Evan. I was wondering if this seat is taken" he said, gesturing the place next to his.   
"Uhm... no... I mean... the whole place is empty, you don't have to seat here... if you don't want to, you know? I'm not telling you to..."  
Before he could finish talking muttering, the boy took a seat next to him.   
"I like that song" he said.   
"W-what?" Evan asked nervously.   
"The one you were humming, I like it"  
"I know" he realized what he had just said "I mean... I know... right? It's really cool, I guess, I m-mean"  
Connor chuckled "You saw my story"  
"Yeah, but I was just like... scrolling through everything. N-not that I was just looking at yours..."  
"Hey, hey. Chill" he interrupted "I'm not going to kill you"  
"Okay" he whispered to to himself than to Connor.   
"I know I may seem intimidating at school but I'm just a regular person. Crazy, right?" He sighed "I just don't like talking to people, I'm more of an introvert"  
"Same" the blonde admitted as he started to relax.   
"So tell me, why did you come here today?"  
Evan thought out his answer for a second.   
"There's no people when the movie is about to get taken down. I thought I was going to be alone"   
What had he just said?  
"Not that it bothers me that you're here, you know... what I meant was... umm"  
"It's okay, I get it. I do the same thing. But we're here to keep each other company, right?"  
"Yeah... right" he smiled.   
Connor smiled back at him just as the lights started to go down. Some trailers played on the screen but Evan couldn't give them his attention. All that was going through his mind was the boy who was sitting beside him and what impression he was making. What if he wanted to stand up and leave because he couldn't stand being next to him? He had been extremely awkward before so he didn't t see why he wouldn't leave his side. God, he was such a loser...  
Then, the movie began and Evan stopped over analyzing the situation and put his mind into the movie. He was there to have a good time after all, with or without Connor Murphy.   
After a couple of minutes, he felt an arm on his armrest and casually looked at it.   
"Sorry" the tall one whispered "Is it ok if we share this one?"  
His breathing stopped. He couldn't say no or put his hand away, it would be too rude so he just nodded.   
"Thanks"   
Connor placed his arm on top of his and his palm rested over Evan's. His long fingers covering his and... slightly gripping his hand? He relaxed his arm and got rid of the tension in it, breathing slowly. A rush of electricity travelled through his spine, making his heart beat faster. Connor's touch was warm and protecting which made him feel a little dumb, but he was enjoying it. He could have never imagined that a guy he almost feared like Connor Murphy would make him react that way. Sure, the football captain or some of the other seniors, but him?   
He probably didn't even know Evan liked boys and just needed to rest his arm but couldn't because he was using all the space. Maybe he was mad at him for taking the armrest and just wanted to use it.  
Evan was lost in his thoughts when something happened in the movie that made Connor get scared and grip his hand harder.   
"Jesus, fuck"  
After a few seconds, Murphy relaxed but didn't let go of Evan's hand. What could he do? Nothing, there was nothing to do. He couldn't just tell him to stop holding his hand because it would be weird... and awkward.   
Taking deep breaths once more, he tried to calm down but failed his attempt at it. There was no point in focusing on the movie because even if he wanted, he wouldn't understand a thing. The plot would make no sense so he took his mind somewhere else.   
He started counting the seats in the theater, the rows and seeing how many pieces of popcorn were on the floor. Basically just anything to concentrate on anything else. In the process, he had leaned on Connor's shoulder without realizing.   
"You comfy?" He laughed looking at him.   
Evan immediately got back to his initial position apologizing. He blushed so hard he thanked the lights were off because if not, Connor would see he was glowing red with embarrassment.   
The movie finished and during the credits the boy drew back his hand to clap ironically.   
"I think clapping after movies is ridiculous"  
"Then why are you doing it?"  
"It's funny, I don't know. Besides, there's no one in the theater"  
Evan laughed a little awkwardly as he stood up.  
"It was good movie" he lied, not even knowing what it had been about "but I guess I better get going..."  
"Wait" he stopped him "do you wanna grab some pizza or something?"  
"I wish I could... like... it would be cool b-but I have no money"  
"It doesn't matter, my treat"  
"I don't want to bother you..."  
"You really aren't bothering me. I insist"  
Evan's mom would get home pretty late that day, so he didn't see why not.   
"O-okay"  
He wanted to think he was going on a date with Connor but he knew he really wasn't. Murphy probably wanted to be nice and maybe try to fix the awkwardness of the situation. Even if it had been Evan's fault.   
"I know a place where we can get ice cream later" the tall one said as they walked out of the movies.   
"À la mode?" he guessed.   
"Yeah... we can go later if you want"  
"Sure"  
They walked for a couple of minutes until they got to a place called Giorgino's. The moment they entered through the door, a very subtle violin music filled the restaurant, making the atmosphere very romantic. The place was illuminated only by candles and Evan started to wonder if this was an actual date...  
A woman walked towards them and greeted them with a friendly smile.   
"Good evening, boys. Is it gonna be you two tonight?"  
"Yeah" Connor spoke  
"Follow me"  
They walked after her until they got to a table next to a window. Small rose scented candles lay on the table and the napkins were folded into little pigeons.   
"Enjoy your meal" she said placing two menus before leaving.   
"Thanks" they both said at the same time and laughed.   
"What will you have?" Connor asked after they looked at the options for a while.   
"Honestly, I'll have anything. I don't have any preferences... like, I really don't mind so you can..."  
"How about a pepperoni pizza?" He interrupted.  
"P-perfect"  
After a waiter took their order they chatted for a while. Mainly about school and the football team.   
"I'm not really into sports" Evan confessed.   
"Me neither, but have you seen the guys? Sure, they're assholes but damn they're cute"  
Evan stayed quiet for a second. Well, more than a second. Had Connor just...? Holy mother of everything... did that mean they were...  
"Is anything wrong?"  
"No, no. I just didn't know you were gay..."   
That came out in the exact opposite way he intended.   
"Is that a problem?"  
"No! I mean... no. I'm gay too I just didn't know you..." his face was as red as the pepperoni of the pizza that had just been placed on their table. Instinctively, his hands covered his face.   
"I didn't know you were gay either. Had my theories, but now I see..."   
Theories? Did people know he was gay? Oh, Jesus.   
"Please don't tell everyone. I'm not out to the entire school yet"  
"Calm down, I won't. I'm surprised you didn't know I was into dudes"  
"It's just that you are so mysterious and introverted, everyone just thinks you are a stoner..." he put his hand on top of his mouth "I'm so sorry, I... I..."  
"Hey, calm down. It's no secret. I know what everyone thinks of me, but I'm trying to quit"  
"I'm sorry, so so sorry it's just that..."  
"It's fine, really" Connor admitted.   
They both picked up a slice of the pizza and started eating. Well, at least Connor because Evan was just nibbling the cheese, still glowing red. Suddenly, Connor's phone rang.   
"Just a second. It's Zoe"  
That was his sister and Evan shared a couple of classes with her. They never spoke and he doubted she had any clue of who he was.   
"I can't talk right now, Zoe... Because I'm on a date... Ok, bye"  
Date? Date? D-A-T-E? Were they out... on a date? What was he supposed to say? Was it even appropriate to bring it up?   
"Sorry about that"  
"I-it's okay"  
They changed the topic and finished their meal pretty quickly. At least for Evan, it all passed by like a flash. After paying the check they left the restaurant and headed towards the ice cream shop.  
"Thank you for the pizza..." the blonde muttered.   
"You're welcome. Aand, here we are"  
The "À la Mode" sign shined through the night with its neon letters and colorful drawings. As they entered, a guy behind a counter greeted them.  
"Oh, I didn't realize it was you, Connor"  
"What's up, Carter?"   
They fistbumped and Carter looked at him.   
"Hello..."  
"Evan"  
"Hi, so what will it be tonight, guys?"  
"The usual" Murphy requested.   
"I expected, and you?"  
"Umm... a scoop of strawberry, please"   
"A sweet guy, this Evan Hansen" he said looking at Connor whose face became white.   
How did this guy know his surname?  
"How do you...?"  
"Oh shi... I mean..." he looked nervously at Connor "I... follow you on lnstagram"  
Evan didn't even have an account but anyways, he replied.   
"Oh, I think I know who you are"  
Carter left to prepare their orders and came back holding his strawberry scoop on a cone and a medium glass with a chocolate sundae.   
"On the house, Connor. Sorry about that..."  
"Thanks, man"  
With both their ice creams they walked outside and sat on a bench. The night was rather hot and the wind flew by their ears. Looking around, Evan started eating his dessert.   
"Thanks, Connor"  
"You're welcome. I had a really good time tonight"  
"Me too. It was nice being with you"  
Don't make it gay, Evan, calm down.   
"It was nice being with you too"  
The zone was calm and no people were around which made one almost hear the silence.   
"Looks like you come to this place regularly..." Evan added gesturing the ice creams  
"Yeah, you could say"  
This was when he realized how close they were sitting next to each other. Their legs were practically touching and he could almost feel the other boy's heat. Evan put all his concentration on the ice cream, trying not to pay attention to the tension between them.   
"Evan"  
"What?"   
"You have ice cream on your pants..."  
"What...?"  
While focusing so much on the dessert, he had forgotten to actually eat it and now it was dripping down the cone.   
"Oh shi-" he said as he started rubbing his pants to try to get the damn stain off.   
"I'll go look for some napkins. Be right back" Connor affirmed and stood up.   
The blonde tossed what remained of the cone in a nearby garbage can and continued to scrub as Murphy came back. He sat next to him and gave him a piece of kitchen roll.   
"There weren't any napkins"   
Evan took it and nodded to thank him.   
"Let me help you" Connor offered as he started working on the other leg.   
This took the other boy by surprise, who was not expecting contact at all, especially this type. He started to feel aroused by the friction and had to do something to stop it.   
"It's fine you don't have to" he blurted while blushing.   
"But it's coming off, see?"  
The stain was, indeed, disappearing but Evan was more concerned about the bulge that was growing in his pants every second. His mind was screaming every swear and warning word known to man while he tried to put his brain somewhere else. Anywhere else. Go numb, Evan. Forget everything. It was useless, numbing the pain for a while would make it worse when he finally felt it. And he would feel it. He couldn't help it. His mind couldn't get rid of Connor Murphy.   
"I think it's done..." the long haired boy said withdrawing his hand. His eyes moved towards the now very obvious boner and his expression changed... into a smirk?  
Evan was frozen and so embarrassed tears threatened to escape his eyes. He was biting his lip so hard it would bleed any moment so he just followed his instinct, stood up, bulge and all, and started to walk away.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" he repeated.   
"Hey, don't leave" Connor rushed behind him.   
"I'm so stupid" Evan muttered to himself "I have to go"  
He genuinely wanted to be eaten by the ground and never see Connor Murphy again in his life. He knew he was overreacting but the shame was too big for him to handle with someone he barely knew. Evan's breathing became sharper and needed a lot more effort. His vision was getting hazy and the other boy looked at him concerned.   
"Evan... Are you alright? Evan!"  
"I have to go" he continued walking away as fast as possible.   
The tall one caught up with him, putting a hand on his shoulder and turned Evan around.   
"Can you please calm down? I'm worried something might happen to you. You can't just leave like that in the middle of the night, you know?"  
"I... I can't stay... I'm... embarrassed..."  
"It's just a boner, man. Plus, it doesn't really bother me, you know?" he winked "I've had a thing for you for a while"   
Evan blushed and tried to get rid of his grip before he messed up even more but the other boy strengthened it without notice, cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Evan was unable to act upon thought. He wanted to kiss back and show him what he truly felt but his system was not cooperating at all.   
How dumb could he be? Connor was kissing him and he wasn't even able to move a damn finger. Murphy's hand travelled down his body, reaching his bulge and slowly creating some friction. That's when Evan finally reacted and kissed back, opening his mouth to deepen the moment and allow Connor to finally use his tongue. It explored every single corner and Evan's hormones were having a blast apparently because he couldn't control his instincts and even let out a small moan when Connor bit his lip right before separating.   
"You know... We could take this back to my place. It's like two blocks away" he whispered with a smirk.   
Reality hit Evan in the face when he realized he couldn't go and literally wanted to throw himself off a cliff.   
"My mom is gonna worry and-"  
"Spend the night"  
"At your place?"  
The other boy nodded "I won't hurt you... too much"   
Connor was such a goddamn tease and Evan couldn't resist his charm. He wished he could go back to his place even if they didn't know each other at all. Everything about him and that night looked so wrong to him yet... felt so right. After that time they shared together he felt like he had known him for forever.   
"She doesn't know who you are-"  
"Geez, Evan, you're making this harder than it should be. I don't know... just tell her you are going to Kleinman's house"  
Lying to his mom?   
"I guess I could say that..."  
Connor looked expectant. Fuck it, this chance would never present itself again. 

To: Mom  
Hey, I'm spending the night at Jared's. I figured it's late and not safe to walk all the way back home right now.

"Let's go" he smiled.   
Connor bit his lip and wrapped his arm around Evan's waist, guiding him to his place. When they arrived, Evan admired the Murphy residency (that was way bigger than his, he could add). The main door opened to a great living room filled with so many amazing things he couldn't admire closely.   
"Mom? Dad?" He shouted "Zoe?"  
No one replied. He called them once more just to make sure. After the house was silent for a while Connor closed the door and pinned Evan against the wall.   
"Looks like we're home alone tonight" he whispered into the blonde's ear.   
Evan shivered and was more than ready for what was about to come. He took a moment to remember how he had gotten there and how amazing that night had been and smiled.   
"Perfect"  
Connor fiercely started to make out with him and moved his hands all the way down to Evan's butt. He then started to kiss down his neck as the other boy sighed and put his head back in delight. They split for a moment, held hands and quickly walked to the stairs. Now the blonde stopped Connor, climbed one step and kissed him to which he responded by pinning him once more.   
"No, Evan. Tonight you're under MY control" he said flirtatiously while putting his hand on top of his pants and pressing slightly against his dick.   
Now Evan was definitely losing it. This was like a dream come true. He was alone with Connor Murphy at his place and who knew what was going to happen.   
With one quick movement, his shirt had been taken off and tossed to the floor. The tall one kissed down his neck and when he got to the collarbone he started sucking real hard. He gripped his cock a little harder and Evan quickly started to harden again. The suction stopped after a while and Connor got a few inches away to admire his work and smile. There was a considerably sized red hickey on his collarbone. They made eye contact and he pointed at it while licking his lips.   
"Mine"  
"Yours"   
They climbed up the rest of the staircase and Murphy opened the first door to the left and they both got in. He closed it and put his date on the bed. He took a moment to admire him and how beautiful he was. How he had longed for the day in which he could mess around with Evan Hansen. How his brain had exploded into cheers when he had seen him at the movies earlier that night. How he had had the biggest crush on the kid who barely ever spoke and looked so cute all the time. And now he was laying on his bed, waiting for Connor to pleasure him.   
"Are you ready?"   
"I was born ready"  
And oh how he turned him on with those four words that he placed himself on top of him and kissed him passionately, running his fingers through his chest. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.   
His hands quickly made his way to Evan's pants and undid them. He squirmed and took them off, removing his shoes in the process.   
Connor left a trail of kisses down to Evan's boxers. Through them he could see a growing boner and being who he was, he was going to torture him like he always did.   
"Is this for me, Evan?"  
"All yours" he blurted.   
He placed his thumb on the cloth and rubbed really slowly   
"Connor..."  
"What?" He smirked.   
"Come on" his cock twitched.   
His hand found its way inside the boy's underwear and gripped his member tight.   
"Now... what do-"  
"Please"  
"Say no more" he smiled and started stroking, making small moans come out of Evan's mouth.   
He slowly gained pace and got his mouth closer to the other boy's dick. When he felt the moment was right, he licked the tip and then sucked it gently. His date looked back at him for a second.   
"Please keep going"  
"Sure thing"   
Progressively, he licked up and down his length each time with more enthusiasm and managed to fit the whole thing into his mouth. He was filled with pride when Evan let out a very loud moan when he did it and so he repeated the process, slurping his dick with lots of joy.   
Evan put his hands on his head and slightly pulled his hair. Then, he involuntarily thrusted into his mouth and Connor laughed, sending a thrill through Evan's cock.   
"Sorry" the blonde muttered, his voice shaking.   
Murphy nodded to show him he took the apology and, with one last lick, me stopped sucking.   
"But I'm"  
"I know you're not done yet. Did you think I would let you come that easily?"  
"Shit, Connor. You're great but you're killing me"  
"You're so goddamn hot when you curse" he complimented unzipping his pants and taking off his underwear. He stroked himself a couple of times but looking at the boy in front of him helped him get pretty hard. He reached into the drawer of his nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube.   
Evan gulped when he saw this and looked at Connor rather scared.   
"Evan... Have you ever...?"  
"No..." he admitted rather embarrassed.   
"It's okay... We can stop if you want to. It's up to you"  
"I don't want to stop but I'm kinda afraid of it hurting too much"  
"If you want to keep going I'll try to make sure this is as enjoyable for you as possible. We can stop whenever you want" he smiled warmly.   
"Okay..."  
He put some lube on his fingers and sat next to Evan, turning him around.   
"Now, this shouldn't hurt much. Are you sure you want me to do this?"  
Evan nodded.   
"Just breathe" he said as he slowly pushed one finger inside his opening.   
The blonde closed his eyes, wincing a little, but then, he relaxed and started enjoying what Connor was doing. He was going really slow and gentle, just for him.   
"Are we good?"  
"Yeah"  
Now he pulled out his finger, but when he went back in, Connor pushed two in. The pain he felt now was now a little bigger than before but nothing out of this world. He took deep breaths. In and out, in and out.   
After a couple of seconds he got used to the feeling and looked at Connor who smiled at him, happy to know he was having a good time. He proceeded to make some scissoring motions to stretch Evan's hole and it kind of hurt, but he was starting to feel more pleasure than pain.   
"You can go on" Evan muttered.   
Three fingers were now inside of him. Going gradually faster, as now he was really loving what Connor was making him experience. Moans started to escape his mouth and the other boy grew harder with each one, trying to control himself.   
"Connor..." he said after about a minute.   
"Yes?"  
"I think... I think I'm ready"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah"   
He pulled out his fingers and squirted out some more lube to spread on his cock. Biting his lip, he looked at the boy, awaiting him.   
"Get on all fours, Evan"  
He obeyed and Connor had to use all of his self control not to ram into him and fuck him senselessly.   
"Are you sure, Evan?"  
"Very sure, Connor"  
Murphy got in place and, putting his hands on Evan's waist, he started to push his dick into his asshole very slowly and he was so tight Connor was having a very hard time controlling himself.   
Surprisingly, Evan moaned and didn't show many signs of pain, which was a really good sign. Once he was halfway in he wanted to make sure how he was doing.   
"Everything okay?"  
Evan nodded while moaning and this made Connor slam the rest of his length into him.   
"I'm so sorry, I couldn't-" he began.   
"No, keep going please..."  
Was this really happening? He gained pace and started to thrust in and out of him slowly. Damn, he was so tight he almost couldn't handle it.   
"Faster, please"  
Connor was surprised at how fast he had adapted, but who was he to contradict what his date had just asked for? He started to get rougher and starting to lose some control. His thrusts became more certain and stronger each time, filling Evan with his cock faster once. Then twice.   
The moaning became higher in the two boys as Connor pulled out almost completely and then rammed into Evan several times.   
"Fuck, Connor"   
He was cursing at him, this was good. He took a grip of Evan's cock and started to stroke in synchrony with his thrusts. He was getting really fast and he felt the blonde's hole clench around him.   
"Connor, I'm about to..."  
Murphy was also about to come but he wanted his date to finish first. He started to hit the prostate every time he went in and Evan released in his hand, letting out a very loud moan of his name.   
"Connor..."  
When he heard this, Connor couldn't take it any longer and came inside Evan, sighing with relief and filled with pride. He had done that. He had made his crush orgasm in his first time.   
He pulled out and kissed Evan sweetly.   
"How was it?"  
"Fantastic"   
"Really?"  
"I was more than impressed after the blowjob. This made me explode... literally"  
"Well, I'm glad"   
"Thank you for... you know..."  
"Giving you the best sex of your life?"  
Evan rolled his eyes "I didn't know you were so cocky. I should've guessed"  
"What gave it away?" he raised an eyebrow.   
The other boy repeated the motion and ignored Connor "Anyways... I was gonna say... thanks for being so nice"  
"It's what anyone should do, but you're welcome"  
Evan's phone chimed a couple of times and he rushed to look at it, expecting to see a text from his mom, but Jared's name popped up on the screen. 

Jared: Your mom just called me saying you were here and I told her you were asleep  
Jared: But where the fuck are you?   
Jared: Nvm just looked at the SnapMap  
Jared: Wait, what are you doing at Connor Murphy's house?  
Evan: It's a long story...


End file.
